Aqua & Sapphire
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: La vida de Haruka Nanase y Sousuke Yamazaki acompañada de diferentes tipos de cariño [Serie de drabbles/viñetas] [SouHaruWeek2015] [SouHaru] [Día 1: Childhood] [Día 2: Space] [Día 3: AU] [Día 4: Winter] [Día 5: Hurt/Comfort] [Día 6: Future] [Día 7: Competition] [Día 8: Free]
1. Childish

**Free! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Ohji, Kyoto Animation y Animation DO, y este conjunto de drabbles y viñetas participa en la SouHaruWeek2015 organizada en tumblr.**

* * *

 **Autora: _R_** _en._

 **Palabras: _3_** _23 según el contador de Word._

 **Advertencias: _O_** _oC no intencional, posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática._

 **Palabra: _C_** _hilhood | **I** nfancia._

 **No tengo mucho que agregar más que un saludo a todos por acá, y espero que les gusten los escritos que traeré para la semana SouHaru.**

* * *

— _ **Childish—**_

 _ **.**_

 _»Con_ _ **características propias atribuidas a los niños**_ _como:  
ingenuidad, __**irresponsabilidad, inmadurez**_ _,  
_ _ **simplismo**_ _, dependencia, entre otras. «_

 _Del latín_ _ **infantilis.**_

 _._

 _._

Desde que ambos se conocen, han tenido la manía de comportarse como un par de críos cuando están cerca uno del otro.

Ya sea por el hecho de que: o no terminan de agradarse el uno al otro, o porque su personalidad es tan similar en varios aspectos que chocan la mayoría del tiempo.

.

Siempre que se ven, la molestia es perceptible en la mirada de ambos. Así ha sido desde que se conocen.

También ha influido un poco el hecho de que Sōsuke ha acorralado a Nanase en un par de ocasiones para decirle lo mucho que odia que Rin lo considere un igual en la natación y lo mucho que le molesta que sea él quién lo obligue a mejorar constantemente.

.

La principal razón del odio no-odio que existe entre los dos ha sido el mayor de los Matsuoka, quién desconoce el hecho de que el rechazo a estar en el mismo lugar es mutuo.

Aunque si algo es desconocido para todos los que les rodean, es que a pesar de que siguen sin tolerarse el uno al otro –e incluso para ambos- es esa especie de atracción que existe entre los dos.

.

Es una atracción un tanto extraña, pero existe.

Pero son tan inmaduros como para darse cuenta de que, muy en el fondo, les agrada llevarse como perros y gatos, y de que esos comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes son una forma de demostrarse lo mucho que en verdad se aprecian.

.

Porque sí, ambos son como dos niños. Un par de niños envidiosos que no quieren compartir con nadie más esa relación de odio no-odio que existe entre los dos.

Nanase Haruka y Yamazaki Sōsuke son un par de niños en el fondo, y eso no cambiará, al menos no en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto",**  
 **porque marcar en favoritos y no dejar un review**  
 **es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.**

.

 **Espero que a los fans de esta pareja les guste mi pequeño aporte a este evento~.**

 **—Ren.**


	2. Personal

**Free! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Ohji, Kyoto Animation y Animation DO, y este drabble participa en el día #2 de la SouHaruWeek2015 organizada en tumblr.**

* * *

 **Autora: _R_** _en._

 **Palabras: _2_** _92 según el contador de Word._

 **Advertencias: _O_** _oC no intencional, posibles faltas ortográficas y gramaticales, fem!Sousuke, versión hetero #2._

 **Palabra: _S_** _pace | **E** spacio_

 **Bien. Hasta el momento llevo buen ritmo, a pesar de que este drabble lo tuve que reescribir cerca de 5 veces.**

 **Espero que les guste el hecho de que decidí experimentar un poco con el HaruSou'fem de una forma mucho más cursi.**

* * *

— _ **Personal—**_

 _ **.**_

 _»Se entiende como el_ _ **espacio virtual**_ _  
_ _ **que rodea a las personas**_ _y les permite interactuar  
de manera cómoda y adecuada con sus semejantes._ _«_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **II**

 **.**

Ambos son del tipo de personas a los que les agrada mantener su espacio personal libre de cualquier intruso, aunque haya personas que no son capaces de respetar esto, pero eso es un asunto muy aparte.

A pesar de que gustan de mantener una distancia considerable, tienen una extraña manía por invadir el espacio personal del otro solo por las reacciones que son capaces de observar.

.

A Haruka le gusta ver las pequeñas rabietas que hace la menor cuando logra invadir su espacio personal y plantar pequeños besos en su mejilla.

Le divierte ver como alguien con una personalidad tan seria pueda pasar a mostrarse como alguien adorable en tan poco tiempo. A Nanase le encanta ver esos ligeros sonrojos en la castaña, a pesar de que reciba amenazas por parte de Yamazaki.

.

En el caso de Shizuka, es una situación ligeramente similar.

Aunque ella es un poco más atrevida y le encanta robarle besos al azabache. La sonrisa que pone Haruka después de que el ligero roce de labios haya concluido le parece una verdadera obra de arte.

Por más que Nanase le diga que deje de comportarse como una niña necesitada de cariño, Shizuka no se detiene en su misión de invadir el espacio personal del mayor.

.

¿Cuándo fue que ese espacio que tanto habían defendido de cualquier intruso se vio invadido por alguien tan molesto? No lo saben, y tampoco buscan responder a esa interrogante.

A los dos les encanta que el contrario haga hasta lo imposible por invadir esa pequeña distancia que los separa.

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto",  
porque marcar como favorito y no dejar un review  
es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.**

 **.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y que no les moleste que haya bautizado a fem'Sou como Shizuka. Es el nombre que le elegí cuando decidí llevar su rol y creo que le queda bastante bien uwu**

 **—Ren.**


	3. Drawings

**Free! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Ohji, Kyoto Animation y Animation DO, y este drabble participa en el día #3 de la SouHaruWeek2015 organizada en tumblr.**

* * *

 **Autora: _R_** _en._

 **Palabras: _2_** _84 según el contador de Word._

 **Advertencias: _O_** _oC no intencional, posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, pequeñas menciones de shoujo-ai, fem!SouHaru._

 **Prompt: _A_** _lternative Universe_ | _**U** niverso Alterno_

 **Para el drabble de hoy intenté unas cuantas cosas que me gustan, el genderbend, los AU Universitarios y el AU de artistas. Espero que les guste el drabble de hoy.**

* * *

— _ **Drawings—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **»Arte de representar algo en un medio**_ _  
bi o tridimensional mediante diversas herramientas y métodos. «_

 _Del francés_ _ **déboissier.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **III**

 **.**

Haruto es una artista.

Al ser una artista dedicada al dibujo, necesita de una constante inspiración. Necesita de una musa y el modelo perfecto para poder plasmar sus ideas y emociones en el papel.

.

Últimamente Mikoto le ha dicho que pareciera estar enamorada de alguien por los dibujos que parecen seguir una misma idea, y tienen a la misma persona.

Parece ser cierto, al menos un poco.

No es amor en sí, más bien admira a aquella joven de largo cabello castaño con la que comparte un par de clases en la universidad.

.

Para Nanase Haruto, es realmente gratificante dibujar la hermosa silueta de aquella joven de la que solo sabe su apellido.

El largo cabello castaño, su atlética figura, y esos inmensos ojos turquesa son la inspiración perfecta.

.

Puede que en verdad este enamorada, o simplemente haya adoptado a alguien que parece tan segura de sí misma, pero con una mirada un tanto vacía como su adorada musa.

Y es que la idea de no haber tomado como musa a Yamazaki le parece una idea absurda. Se identifica hasta cierto punto con la joven.

Tal vez es por eso que en varias ocasiones la ha dibujado como un ángel a quién le quitaron un ala, o como un ave que vivirá atrapada en una jaula el resto de su vida.

.

En un futuro, y cuando los dibujos sean suficientes, le pedirá a la profesora Amakata que le ayude a organizar una exposición.

Ya tiene el nombre en la cabeza.

.

La llamará _«Free»._

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto",  
porque marcar como favorito y no dejar un review  
es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.**

 **.**

 **Les contare un secreto...tengo una inmensa lista llena de nombres para las versiones genderbend de la mayoría de los fandoms a los que pertenezco uwu aunque para estos drabbles decidí usar Haruto y no Haruki para fem'Haru. Con Makoto decidí nombrarla Mikoto porque me gusta el nombre, y le queda bien.**

 **En fin. Espero que les haya gustado el drabble de hoy.**

 **—Ren.**


	4. Vinter

**Free! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Ohji, Kyoto Animation y Animation DO, y este drabble participa en el día #4 de la SouHaruWeek2015 organizada en tumblr.**

* * *

 **Autora: _R_** _en._

 **Palabras: _1_** _72 según el contador de Word._

 **Advertencias: _O_** _oC no intencional, posibles faltas ortográficas y gramaticales, drabble demasiado corto._

 **Promtp: _W_** _inter | **I** nvierno_

 **Este es el drabble más corto que he escrito en toda mi vida, literalmente. Aunque creo que la falta de tiempo(?) y el que no quise remover esa esencia que conseguí al escribir más ayudo un poco a eso.**

 **Respondiendo al review de Natsuna27, considero que si los chicos tienen nombres femeninos originalmente, sus versiones gender deben de tener nombres masculinos, aunque trato de no salirme de la neutralidad que tienen los nombres que les dio Koji desde un principio. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, me he basado un poco es los fanarts que he llegado a ver y un poco en los cánones que tienen el cuerpo de las nadadoras y sí, fem!Sousuke sigue un poco el aspecto de los FA, pero sin exagerar en el tamaño del busto.**

* * *

— _ **Vinter—**_

 _ **.**_

 _Estación del año en la que los_ _ **días**_ _se  
hacen más __**cortos y**_ _las_ _ **noches**_ _más_ _ **largas**_ _,_ _ **y**_ _  
época del año en la que las_ _ **temperaturas**_ _son_ _ **bajas.**_

 _Del latín_ _ **hibernum.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Navidad no es de esas festividades que cualquiera de los dos espere con ansias. Es un día normal para ambos, con excepción de los regalos que reciben por parte de sus seres queridos.

Aunque eso ha cambiado un poco desde hace tres años, cuando Yamazaki decidió pasar noche buena con Haruka al saberse completamente solo.

.

No es una festividad que esperen ansiosos, a diferencia de Rin y Makoto, pero si esperan poder convivir por lo menos unas cuantas horas en completa paz y alejados del ambiente navideño de Tokio compartiendo el _kotatsu._

Les parece agradable el silencio que comparten en el pequeño departamento de Haruka. Es tan armonioso y ninguno tiene intención alguna de romper el ambiente.

.

—Oi, Haru…—La voz de Yamazaki sonó amable, y dulce hasta cierto punto. —Feliz navidad.

—Feliz navidad.

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto",  
porque marcar como favorito y no dejar un review  
es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.**

 **.**

 ***Kotatsu: Es una pequeña mesa con un edredón y calentador. Es usado únicamente en invierno.**

 **No tengo la más mínima idea del por qué estoy escribiendo sobre navidad cuando todavía falta bastante, pero tampoco importa. Creí que sería bueno y aquí me tienen, con un drabble sobre esta festividad.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


	5. Bridge

**Free! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Ohji, Kyoto Animation y Animation DO y este drabble participa en el día #5 de la SouHaruWeek2015 organizada en tumblr.**

* * *

 **Autora: _R_** _en_

 **Palabras: _2_** _40 según el contador de Word._

 **Advertencias: _O_** _oC no intencional, posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, algo de angst(?)_

 **Promtp:** _ **H** urt/Comfort_ | _**D** olor/Alivio_

 **Me siento mala persona por no haber publicado antes, pero entre la computadora que se tardó años en actualizar, la poca inspiración para terminar esto y el estar viviendo en el drama(?) no pude subir esto antes uwu trataré de tener el siguiente drabble temprano.**

* * *

— _ **Bridge—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **V**

 **.**

Haruka le había encontrado en un puente, durante un día lluvioso.

No llevaba paraguas, su ropa estaba empapada, y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las frías gotas cayendo sobre su rostro.

Yamazaki Sōsuke estaba a punto de tirarse de un puente.

.

—¡No lo hagas! —gritó Nanase deteniendo al más alto.

Haruka podía darse cuenta de lo destrozado que debía estar por dentro. Debe ser difícil para alguien como Yamazaki tener que abandonar sus sueños de volver a nadar junto a Rin por culpa de su hombro.

.

.

—¿Por qué Nanase? ¿Por qué?—la voz de Sōsuke se fue quebrando poco a poco.

Solo quería terminar con su sufrimiento lo más pronto posible. Y Nanase le había impedido hacerlo.

—Sería tomar la salida fácil.

.

La forma en la que Haruka le obligó a quedarse distó mucho de la idea que tenía sobre ese chico de mirada indeferente.

—Rin lloraría si se entera que moriste de una forma tan cobarde. —Le dijo.

Aquellas palabras le llegaron realmente.

No quería que Rin llorará de nuevo por su culpa. Suficiente había tenido ese día en el que tuvo que decirle que tendría que dejar de nadar para tratarse.

.

.

Haruka le había encontrado en un día lluvioso sobre un puente, pero Sōsuke le había dejado en un hermoso atardecer con la promesa de cumplir su palabra.

.

 _«Todo puente está enamorado de un suicida.»_

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto",  
porque marcar como favorito y no dejar un review  
es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.**

 **.**

 **Espero que no haya quedado tan extraño, a pesar de que mi especialidad es este tipo de temas siento que el final es un tanto 'raro', no lo sé. Ideas mías.**

 **—Ren.**


	6. Fremtidige

**Free! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Ohji, Kyoto Animation y Animation DO y este drabble participa en el día #6 de la SouHaruWeek2015 organizada en tumblr.**

* * *

 **Autora: _R_** _en._

 **Palabras: _3_** _01 según el contador de Word._

 **Advertencias: _O_** _oC no intencional, posibles faltas ortográficas y gramaticales._

 **Prompt:** _ **F** uture_ | _**F** uturo._

 **Bien. Estoy tratando de terminar con todos los drabbles que prometí para esta semana porque se me empiezan a juntar los días de otras semanas en las que quiero participar, y días festivos. Estoy a solo dos drabbles más. Aunque eso no les importa.**

 **En fin, que disfruten el respectivo drabble del día~**

* * *

— _ **Fremtidige—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **VI**

 **.**

Se gustan, pero no tanto como para desear una vida juntos. Ese sentimiento es más parecido al gusto que tiene Sōsuke por el café, pero igual de profundo que el amor de Haruka por el agua.

La relación que mantienen es un tanto extraña. No son pareja formalmente, pero tampoco son dos extraños. Pero les agrada esa forma tan especial que tienen de demostrarse el cariño que sienten el uno por el otro.

Ya sea con comentarios sarcásticos que son respondidos a la brevedad por el contrario, o al preparar la comida favorita del otro.

.

No es como si no existiera un sentimiento parecido al amor entre ellos, pero no es tan fuerte como para desear una eternidad juntos.

Les basta con el simple hecho de pasar los días que deban pasar como algo que no pueden definir.

Se gustan, pero no es amor lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Aunque tampoco es algo que no les impida vivir en el mismo departamento como si fueran eternos amantes.

.

Ninguno de sus amigos puede definir qué clase de relación tienen. Para Makoto son pareja, y para Rin ellos estarán juntos el resto de sus vidas.

Tantas novelas románticas le han atrofiado el cerebro a Matsuoka, o tal vez el cloro del agua de la piscina.

Y a pesar de que nadie a su alrededor puede darle un nombre a su relación por ellos, no les molesta.

.

El lazo que los une no es tan fuerte para pedir un futuro juntos, pero si para que disfruten el presente que tienen y han ido construyendo poco a poco.

Nunca han sido de las personas que buscan atar su vida a alguien más, sobre todo Haruka, quién ama esa libertad que tiene como individuo.

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto",**  
 **porque marcar en favoritos y no dejar un review**  
 **es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **.**

 ***Fremtidige: Futuro (Noruego)**

 **No sé en qué rayos estaba pensando al escribir esto. Puede que las canciones que escuché al momento de escribir hayan influido un poco, pero me agrada el resultado**

 **En fin. Espero que les haya gustado después de que me forcé un poco al escribir Hurt/Comfort ayer y los hice sufrir(?).**

 **—Ren.**


	7. Competitive

**Free! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Ohji, Kyoto Animation y Animation DO, y este drabble participa en el día #7 de la SouHaruWeek2015 organizada en tumblr.**

* * *

 **Autora: _R_** _en._

 **Palabras: _2_** _82 según el contador de Word._

 **Advertencias: _O_** _oC, posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, Rin siendo molestado, Makoto en su papel de madre estricta, falta de sentido o lógica alguna._

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Antes que nada, no me maten por favor. Yo no fui la de la idea, pero me agradó que Tomato me la diera xD perdón a todas las fans de Rin y sus dientes de tiburón, pero necesitaba una excusa para no saltarme este día. Gracias Rin y tu complejo de protagonista de novela romántica por existir.**

* * *

— _ **Competitive—**_

 _ **.**_

 _«_ _ **Persona**_ _u objeto_ _ **que por su calidad**_ _  
o propiedades_ _ **es capaz de competir**_ _.»_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **VII**

 **.**

Algo que tienen que recalcar sus amistades, es que siempre han sido, son y serán competitivos.

Siempre están discutiendo por algo, y siempre quieren demostrarle al otro que son el mejor.

.

Lo que todos a su alrededor seguían sin entender es el _por qué_ decidieron que era una buena idea ver quién hacía llorar primero a Rin.

¿Qué no se supone que habían prometido no hacer llorar al chico con complejo de heroína de manga shōjo promedio? Bueno, al parecer eso se fue al carajo cuando la discusión llegó a tal grado que decidieron ver quién hace llorar primero a Matsuoka.

.

Sōsuke decidió quitarle todas sus novelas de puberta y los mangas shōjo, porque vamos. Rin no es Rin si no tiene material lleno de romance sin sentido cerca.

Haruka fue más de la idea de esconder todos sus suministros de carne y cambiarlos por una cantidad inhumana de caballa.

Todos saben que Rin no es Rin sin su preciada carne.

Oh, la competencia estaba tan pareja que sería difícil elegir a un ganador.

.

O al menos para Rin sería difícil saber a quién odia más de los dos por quitarle las pocas cosas que aprecia realmente en la vida.

.

.

Al final del día, Rei tuvo que declarar un empate. Makoto los había regañado por hacerle algo así a Rin y Matsuoka, bueno…el pelirrojo se quedó llorando en una esquina de su habitación.

Lección del día: Nunca más volver a competir sobre quién hace llorar más rápido a Rin Matsuoka, alías, la heroína de manga shōjo promedio.

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto",  
porque marcar en favoritos y no dejar un review  
es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **.**

 **De nuevo, me disculpo con las fans de Rin por hacer sufrir a nuestro niño del shoujo favorito, pero la idea de molestarlo un rato me pudo y pues entre el drama y el que a mitad de la noche parece que tuve una fiesta de puro 420(?) salió esto. Espero que los haya hecho reír o algo.**

 **No quería escribir algo así cuando las MH y las RH se están peleando, pero como a mi me vale todo(?) y me divierto con sus peleas. Nunca cambien por favor.**

 **—Ren.**


	8. Frihet

**Free! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Ohji, Kyoto Animation y Animation DO. Este es el último drabble para la SouHaruWeek2015 organizada en tumblr -brocoróh-.**

* * *

 **Autora: _R_** _en._

 **Palabras: _3_** _16 según el contador de Word._

 **Advertencias: _O_** _oC no intencional, posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, drogas, muerte de personaje (implícita)._

 **Les dije que esto tendría feels, y los tiene. Supongo que es una buena forma de agradecerle a todos por sus comentarios, favoritos y a aquellos que se aventuraron a leer esta serie de drabbles que hice para una de las parejas que más me gustan dentro del fandom que escribiendo algo que me encanta hacer y es mi especialidad.**

 **En verdad, gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de seguir esta serie, me hicieron realmente feliz aunque solo haya sido una semana. Tengo planeado participar en la MakoRinWeek2015, pero sería únicamente con un one-shot o two-shot. Espero que me lean de nuevo.**

 **Me disculpo con aquellos a los que no les respondí sus comentarios, pero si no tienen una cuenta me es imposible responderles, pero de igual forma les agradezco el tiempo por comentar algo.**

* * *

— _ **Frihet—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **VIII**

 _ **.**_

Haruto deseaba tener libertad. No el tipo de libertad que ya tiene, sino ser completamente libre de absolutamente todo y todos.

Deseaba ser libre como el humo del cigarro de cannabis entre sus manos, libre como el agua en la que ama estar.

Libre para estar con Yamazaki.

.

Hay ocasiones en las que escucha la voz de Sōsuke, pero no es más que su mente engañándole por los efectos de la marihuana en su organismo.

Es por eso que desea ser libre, completamente libre. No tener un cuerpo que le impida esa libertad que tanto desea.

Pero ella sabe que esa libertad que tanto añora hará que todos sus amigos lloren, y deseen que vuelva a estar a su lado.

Por eso se ha hecho amiga de la marihuana. Porque le ayuda a tolerar el dolor en su cuerpo, y le da parte de esa libertad que tanto sueña y desea tener algún día.

.

.

—Nos volveremos a ver algún día, Haru…

Las últimas palabras que le dedicó Yamazaki siguen estando presentes en su mente, y se repiten día con día, haciéndole recordar que ella seguirá atrapada para siempre en esa cama.

Si tan solo hubieran muerto los dos en ese accidente de auto, no sufriría como lo hace.

En momentos como esos, Nanase Haruto desea haber entrado en coma. Así no sufriría ni dolor físico ni mental.

Pero no todo se puede pedir en esta vida.

.

Haruto desea ser libre, completamente libre como el humo que emana el cigarro de cannabis entre sus dedos, libre como el agua que tanto aprecia. Pero hasta que no pueda serlo, tendrá que soportar las barreras que todo ser humano tiene.

.

 _«No se nos otorgará la_ _ **libertad externa**_ _  
más que_ _ **en la medida exacta**_ _ **en que hayamos**_ _  
_ _ **sabido**_ _, en su momento determinado,  
_ _ **desarrollar nuestra libertad interna.**_ _»_

 _._

— _ **Mahatma Gandhi.**_

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz u voto",  
porque marcar en favoritos y no dejar un review  
es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **.**

 ***Frihet: Libertad (Noruego).**

 **Me base un poco en el fanart de keltainentimantti en tumblr para el día #2. Deben de ver ese maldito fanart, es hermoso. De hecho, deberían de darse una vuelta por la etiqueta de la semana, hay muchísimos trabajos hermosos, desde los fanarts hasta los fanfics son una preciosidad, aunque la mayoría de estos estén en inglés.**

 **Recuerden darle luv a los artistas que se esforzaron para hacer de esta semana algo realmente bonito, y mejor que la del año pasado.**

 **—Ren.**


End file.
